


Et si je mourrais demain ?

by BleuElectrique



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Français | French, Original work - Freeform, Philosophy, death mention
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuElectrique/pseuds/BleuElectrique
Summary: Nous ne sommes né(e)s que pour mourir.[Original work]





	Et si je mourrais demain ?

Et si je mourrais demain ?

Si je mourrais demain, qu’est-ce que ça ferait ? Qu’est-ce que j’en penserais ? Est-ce que ma vie aura été à la hauteur de ce que je pensais, de ce j’imaginais en faire ? Si je mourrais demain, qu’est-ce qu’on dira de moi ? « Ah tiens, c’est la fille de untel qui est morte. Tu sais celle qui faisait ça et ça ».

Si je mourrais demain, est-ce que l’on parlerait de moi en bien ou en mal ? Est-ce que l’on se souviendrait de moi pour un truc mémorable ou pour une bêtise faîte quand j’avais douze ans ? Si je venais à mourir, est-ce que la seule trace que je laisserais sur Terre serait tellement insignifiante qu’elle finirait par se dissoudre avec le Temps ?

Si je mourrais, est-ce qu’on me pleurerait pour moi ou pour ce que je représenterais pour quelqu’un ?

Si je mourrais demain, qui viendrait me pleurer ? Est-ce que l’on viendrait me pleurer déjà ? Est-ce que j’aurais marqué la vie des autres autant que je le pense ? Est-ce que j’aurais marqué la vie des gens déjà ? Ou ne serait-ce qu’une illusion hypocrite ?

Si je mourrais demain, est-ce que ma vie aura valu la peine d’être vécue ?

Si je mourrais demain, est-ce que je mourrais avec des regrets ? Est-ce que je me dirais que j’aurais pu faire plus et vivre plus ? Est-ce que je regretterais d’avoir vécu comme je l’ai fait ?

Et bien si je mourrais demain, que je meure alors. Je mourrais avec des regrets, des choses non dites et non faites. Mais comme tout le monde. Qui meurt en ayant tout accompli dans sa vie ? Personne. Personne, car qui est-ce qui connaît le jour et l’heure précis de sa mort ? Personne.

Et si je mourrais demain ?

Alors j’accepterai mon destin en lui tendant la main.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne vis que d'avis sur mes textes (et de chocolat), alors n'hésitez pas ! :D   
> xoxo


End file.
